DENTAL CARE
by thunderbird5
Summary: Something feels strange. Something's not right, I can feel it, but I can't put my finger on it. The dentist could have done anything to Alan, I myself don't even know what the guy had done to him. Poor Alan.


Hello everyone. I just had to do this one. I have to go for an operation at some point to move my top jaw back and the bottom jaw forward. Which means both have to be broken in order to do that. I have a few stories about what they'll be putting in my mouth to hold it together while it heals. Then it all has to come out and after that I'll be able to get braces. I'm almost twenty-five, so I have no idea what I'll look like with braces. I'll find out when I'll get there. My only means of communication at that time will be anything with texting ability since I can't use a pen to write and no one in my family reads Braille. Enough about me. Here's the story and enjoy as always. Please remember to review at the end. 

Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But nope, they belong to someone else. 

Thanks Heinz-Lee for doing the beta work. 

Today's the dreaded day. Ugh! I'm going to the dentist, that dreaded dentist. Oh well, I guess if I want to flash my smile at the cameras I have to tolerate that guy for an hour or so. Dad is coming with me, he's going to the office until I'm done and then we're heading home again. I have a feeling that I'm going to look like I've been in a car crash when I come back. It's just a gut feeling, you know. 

Tin-Tin does have a way to make me smile and make me do the silliest things at times. Okay, I just do them to make her laugh. I won't show that I'm embarrassed if I can help it. 

Dad drops me off a few meters from the office, because there is no parking, so I have to walk the rest of the way. Stopping in front of the dentist, I cringe as I remember the day I came for an extraction, because my tooth wouldn't come out on its own. Ugh! That really hurt! 

I introduced myself as I enter the building. Without giving me a chance to get myself ready, I am led strait to my doom. 

When the dentist sees me, he comes straight for me. Before I know it, I am sitting in that horrible chair. 

I guess I look like a deer caught in a car's headlights to him. I sit and wait for his well-known instructions. 

He has this look on his face: this look of sheer enjoyment which tells me I am in for it today. Oh, no! He sees something and now I'm so going to regret coming here. 

Thinking fast, I start talking about everything and nothing. Anything to keep him from sticking those rubber-coated fingers in my mouth or reaching for that needle. Man, I know this is going to hurt. I hope the dentist doesn't see the tears in my eyes, maybe he'll think it's a trick of the light, or even worse, he'll think I'm a baby and jab that thing even harder for pure sadistic pleasure. I hate visiting the dentist. 

It serves me right; I think I've been the worst out of all the people this guy has to work with, today. 

I can't help thinking about my college days. I've learned that things don't go down well once your Dad has to bail you out of jail after you ended up in a fist fight. Then you have to go to the dentist to fix your teeth up again. 

Talking to much doesn't help you at all, you'll end up with allot more pain in the end. Now I know: every time I come here I should just shut up and let him do his job. 

Something feels strange. Something's not right, I can feel it, but I can't put my finger on it. My Dad is waiting for me in the car; he's looking at me as if something is wrong. I don't want to look in the mirror, so I keep my head down. 

As soon as my foot makes contact with the lounge floor, Virgil is in front of me: looking me up and down. Behind him the rest of my brothers wince. What do they see that I don't know about? When Virgil does what he's doing now, something is very wrong. My Dad is sitting down at his desk shaking his head at Virgil as he gathers some of his papers. 

Backing away from my brothers, I run toward my room. Just as I turn a corner, Tin-Tin almost walks into me. Backing up against the wall, she gives a soft gasp and she is gone before I can ask her what is wrong. 

I can't take it anymore, I must know why everyone is wincing and gasping when they see me. Walking into my bathroom, I go straight to my mirror. 

I can feel my eyes widening and my face becoming hot. I have no words. I know it will go away, but I look terrible. So I do the only thing I can to express what I'm feeling: I scream.


End file.
